The present invention relates to the taking of gas samples, particularly in hazardous or remote environments.
Air sampling is a practice employed for many purposes, including air quality and plant operation monitoring. If often occurs that an air sample must be taken at a location containing hazardous, toxic and/or volatile, and particularly explosive, components. In addition, it is frequently desired to obtain samples in unpopulated locations where manmade power sources are not available and the sampling equipment must be left unattended.
While a large number of air sampling systems have been proposed and developed, there is presently no system which deals with all of the above-noted conditions in a completely satisfactory manner.